


Strife With Me

by MessyMonster



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Capera isn't characterized correctly, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Light Angst, Mild Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyMonster/pseuds/MessyMonster
Summary: Rivera discovers something awful about her past. Being the troll she is, Rivera requests for Capera to strife with her. Light angst, fluff, and smooching follow.
Relationships: Rivera/Capera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Strife With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shitmanthatsucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitmanthatsucks/gifts).



> This fanfiction is a gift for Shitmanthatsucks! That means, this fic might not make much sense to other readers. But, to sum it up, me and Shitman (I'm not typing that whole username again) have two Homestuck OCs Rivera and Capera. All you need to know is that Rivera is mine, shes a Jade blood, and Capera is theirs, Capera has Indigo Blood. Please enjoy!

Rivera was lying on her couch, now questioning most of her existence. For most of the day, it had been a nice afternoon, until her Lusus had gotten so upset at her they completely spilled everything on what they did to her, to her blood. The jade blood's- no. The female troll didn't know what to do with herself. Quite frankly, she wished some weird mystical portal would appear right under her and make her disappear forever. But there's no such thing as magic.

The sorrowful female troll got up from her springy couch and slouched to her small kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a blue-raspberry Faygo. She chugged it in record time. The same bitter taste the depressed troll's morail had said it was like. "I wonder what she's up to," Rivera thought, walking over to her husktop and logging onto Trollian. 

galacticGoober [gg] began trolling GhostlyGoat [GG] at 13:47pm  
[gg]: gOOd AftErnOOn cAp.  
[gg]: hOw hAvE yOU bEEn?

a few minutes went by

[GG]: Okay I guess, my Lusus was acting all crazy. Almost died again.  
[gg]: hOly fUck fOr rEAl???  
[gg]: I wIsh yOU cOUld jUst cOmE lIvE hEre :[  
[GG]: Eh, I don't mind it.  
[GG]: I always ask for her to go hard on me so it's my fault.  
[gg]: HAHA thAt's whAt shE sAId! X]

Rivera hated putting up that "Happy-Go-Lucky" persona. She wished things were different.

[GG]: HEY DON'T STEAL MY JOKE!!  
[gg]: I'LL STEAL WHATEVER I WANT, BITCH!  
[GG]: HAHAH- JEGUS, YOU'RE FUNNY WRIGGLER!!  
[gg]: nOt As fUnny As YOU cAp :]

This was true. But Rivera had a fondness for more than just the indigo blood's comedy.

[gg]: hEy I ActUAllY hAvE A quEstIOn.  
[GG]: Sure, what's up??  
[gg]: I wAs wOndErIng

She hesitated to type more

[GG]: Yeah, Rivera?

Rivera let out a huff and asked 

[gg]: cAn wE strIfE?

A moment passed

[GG]: Sure, wriggler! When's good for you?  
[gg]: Oh! Uhh...  
[gg]: hOw AbOUt In lIkE An hOUr?  
[GG]: Alright! I'll see you there then!  
[gg]: AlrIght grEAt! :]  
galacticGoober [gg] ceased trolling GhostlyGoat [GG]

Rivera stepped away from her Husktop and went over to her sewing machine. She stared at it, then her sewn-in tattoo. It had to be done. 

The female troll intricately took the needle out from the machine and held it between her fingers. She took the sharp object and slid it between the string of her tattoo and her grayish skin. She then pulled the needle upward. "Oww!! Fuck!!" Rivera hissed in pain as the string was partially pulled out from her skin. She started to bleed, but she didn't care. Rivera put the small needle between another segment of string sewn into her skin and repeated the process of pulling out another inch or two. This cycle continues until jade tears stained the girl's cheeks and her left arm was covered in blood. But it was over now. He color would return to its original soon. Hopefully. Rivera cleaned her arm and bandaged it up. She let out a sigh, and got into her strifing outfit.

~~~

After also retrieving her bow and arrow, Rivera left her hive and walked to the small makeshift arena her and Capera would usually fight at. She sat down in the dirt and waited. And apparently, the rain wanted to wait with her. The light tapping sound was actually rather calming to the reforming lime blood. She actually felt pretty happy in this moment. 

"Hey, wriggler," Rivera looked up to see Capera. The lime blood stood up. "Heyyy, Cap!!" She waved a bit, "Are you ready to strife?" "Oh hell yeah!" "Alright then!" The two trolls take their place across from each other in the small clearing of dirt. They looked at each other, knowing shit was about to go down. 

~~~

Thunder boomed in the sky as Rivera was cut and scarred with her friend's scythe. "Shit..." she hissed, clearly loosing. "Heh, you ready to give up yet wriggler?" Capera was already tall enough. But now, on the ground, she seemed like a towering shadow of all the fear and doubts the lime blood had. But, despite that, Rivera shook her head and weakly stood back up "Y'know, we should maybe actually stop," The indigo blood looked up at Alternia's sky. "Its raining pretty hard and even if you can stand it wont be for long." Rivera sighed and looked up at Capera "Alright then," she nodded and looked around. "Wanna head to my place? It's closer and we can both get cleaned up," Rivera held her bandaged arm. it was hurting. "Sure! C'mon, lets gooo!" Capera took Rivera's hand and she immediately felt her heart flutter. The lime blood was definitely falling for her morail. 

~~~

The two arrived at Rivera's hive and they entered rather abruptly. The two trolls were rather tired now, but we’re still willing to clean themselves up. “Alright, do you want to use the shower first, Cap?” Rivera closed the door behind them and set her bow and arrow down. “Yeah, sure,” the indigo blood nodded and went into the lime blood’s small bathroom.

While Capera was cleaning herself, Rivera went to take a look at her wound again. She slipped out of one sleeve of her strifing outfit and unwrapped the bandages.

Well, the jade blood had dried on her skin but the bleeding seemed to have stopped a little. Rivera let out a sigh of relief. She wrapped it up again and slipped on the strifing suit again. 

~~~

“Alright, wriggler. I’m done using the bathroom so you can go ahead on in,” Capera was back in her gross clothing. “Shit! I forgot to get you a different set of clothes!” Rivera went over to her closet in a bit of a rush. “It’s fine, Rivera. I don’t mind it,” the indigo blood shrugged. “Yeah, but, you must feel dirty in that outfit, Cap,” Rivera dug through her clothes, looking for something. “Number one, that’s what she said. And number two, I’m fucking fine,” Capera huffed and put a hand on Rivera’s shoulder to reassure her. “Ow! Fuck!!” Rivera hissed in pain. It was her wound there. Capera pulled her hand away “Shit did I hurt you?!” “N-No I’m fine,” River looked back at Capera and gave her a weak smile. “Well you’re obviously not fucking fine!” “Well, that’s what I’m saying!” Rivera shoves some clean clothes into Capera’s chest. “Please...” she paused, “Just put on the damn clean clothes.”

~~~

Rivera was now in the shower. It felt nice to have the warmth of the water surround her. Especially after being in the chilling cold. Soon enough, she got out of the shower, bandaged herself again, and got into some comfy clothes.

Rivera stepped out of the bathroom and was greeted with a passed out Capera. She chuckled and walked up to her morail. “She’s probably just sleeping,” Rivera thought, crouching down and cupping Capera’s cheek with her hand. For once, the recovering lime blood felt completely okay. “Love ya,” she mumbled, walking over to her couch and soon knocking out herself.

~~~

In the later hours of the morning, Rivera woke up and saw Capera wasn’t where she was before. “Did she leave...?” Rivera questioned, scratching her head. “Nope!!” Could be heard from Rivera’s kitchen. “O-Oh! Cap, you’re still here?!” Rivera got up, walked into her kitchen, and saw none other than her indigo blooded morail. “Morning wriggler!” Capera chirped, looking in the fridge for something to eat. Rivera rolled her eyes and smiled "There's nothing that good in there,' she infromed, grabbing a Faygo bottle and sipping it. "Ew! How can you drink that stuff this early?!" the indigo blood closed the fridge and shuddered. "I dunno," Rivera looked at the bottle, then smirked, "Why don't you try some?!" The lime blood splashes the bubbly drink onto her morail's face. "Hey!! Ahh! Fuck you!" Capera takes Rivera's wrist and pins it to the fridge. "Fuck-" The lime blood knew she messed up. "I fucking dare you to spill that on me again.." The indigo blood's tone was deep and raspy. Rivera was surprisingly more flustered than afraid for her life. "I-I wont..." Rivera mumbled, looking up at her pissed off friend, "S-Sorry.." she added. Capera let go of her wrist "Heh, it's fine," the indigo blood shrugged and walked back into Rivera's room.

Rivera soon followed Capera into her cluttered room and sat down on the floor. "How did you sleep?" The lime blood asks taking another glug of Faygo. "Oh I slept fine," Capera grinned at her friend. "Good..." Rivera took another sip, awkward silence followed. But after a moment, Rivera spoke "Hey, uh, Cap..." she started, feeling nervous. "Yeah, what's up?" The indigo blood leaned in a bit, curious about what her morail would say next. "I need to tell you something important...' she hesitated to speak, "and I hope it doesn't make you think less of me." "Rivera, I'm not my ancestors. I'm sure whatever it is, I'll be okay." "Well..." Rivera sighed, "Alright." She looked up at her morail then looked down. 

"I'm not... I'm not a real Jade Blood, Cap..."

The indigo blood was shocked.

"Why the fuck would I think less of you because of that?"

"W-Well, I-I just- like, you're blood was already higher than mine and I just-"

Rivera's words were suddenly cut off when Capera smashed her lips onto the lime blood's. "Mmh!" Rivera's eyes widened and she dropped her open Faygo bottle to the floor. Capera pulled away "There. Does that give you enough proof that I still care?" The indigo blood smirked.

The lime blood didn't know what to say. Her face was a bright green and a huge smile was on her face. "C-Cap... I-I-" "Shhh..." Capera hushed Rivera's flustered blabbering by pressing her finger to her friend's lips. Rivera only blushed more, but cupped Capera's face and kissed her again. The indigo blood was surprised but soon melted into it and passionately kissed back. After what felt like sweeps, the two pulled away slowly and smiled at each other. "Capera, I-I've been... feeling this way for such a long time and- and I'm just so glad that..." she hugged the indigo blood tight, "we can share this moment... together." "Heh, I agree, wriggler," Capera hesitated to speak again "But... now I have a question," she held Rivera's hands in hers. "What's up, Cap?" Rivera now sounded a bit nervous. "How did you figure out... that you were a lower blood color?" 

"Oh..."

Rivera went on to explain what her lusus had told her about a day ago. "Are you fucking serious???" Capera's blood began to boil. "Shit like that is horrible." "It's not that bad, Cap!!" "Oh yes it fucking is!! Your lusus is a piece of shit!!" "Oh and yours isn't!?" "Well, I ask her to do that stuff! She would never harm me because of her personal feelings!" Rivera supposed she couldn't disagree. "This is why your confidence is shit, Rivera," Capera looked into the lime blood's eyes, "You haven't been yourself your whole life..." Rivera nods and looks down. "But now I am myself, Cap!" "But, how???" Rivera lifted her left arm's sleeve and showed Capera the bandages. "Wait..." Capera pieced it together. "That's where your tattoo was." Rivera nodded. "Yep, I was able to get it out of my skin," the lime blood smiled, "But now I'm feeling much better!!" "I'm glad you are, Rivera," Capera kissed Rivera's cheek. "I'm glad you're recovering," she warmly smiled, something the indigo blood didn't do often. "I'll be sure support you every step of the way."

"And feel Red for me too?"

"HAH! SHUT UP!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, Shitman. Writing this was an incredible, but sadly short, ride. Now finish up that next DaveKat story, idiot. :]
> 
> If you read this and you aren't Shitman, thank you so much! Just writing this alone took about two whole days so I really appreciate you checking this confusing mess out!! 
> 
> Also, a small update on my JohnDave fanfic. I still continue to write it and I'm currently in the middle of the fourth chapter!! Don't worry, it will hopefully be out soon!
> 
> As always, commenting and critiques are incredibly appreciated! Also, I apologize for any typos, spelling, or grammar errors! Have a great day guys. <3


End file.
